Glass sheets are conventionally formed by heating within a furnace and then forming within a heated chamber prior to delivery for cooling. Such cooling can be slow cooling to provide annealing or faster cooling that provides heat strengthening or tempering. In connection with heating of the glass sheets, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,312 McMaster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,242 McMaster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,711 McMaster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,011 McMaster; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,460 McMaster. In connection with glass sheet forming, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,026 McMaster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,871 McMaster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,390 McMaster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,141 Nitschke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,491 McMaster et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,470 Kormanyos et al. In connection with the cooling, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,291 McMaster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,838 McMaster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,193 McMaster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,491 Barr; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,786 Shetterly et al.
During the forming process, the heated glass sheets can be supported by a vacuum generated at a downwardly facing mold whose initial support of the glass sheet upon being received from a heating conveyor can be assisted by an upwardly directed heated gas flow that can be provided by gas jet pumps, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,854 McMaster et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,763 McMaster.
For effective high yield glass sheet forming, it is important for cooperable molds to be properly positioned upon mounting and aligned with each other during each cycle of operation therebetween, which is made more difficult due to the heated environment in which the glass sheet forming takes place. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,745 Mumford; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,592 Buckingham; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,916 McMaster; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,728 McMaster. The heated environment also makes it more difficult to change molds between different production runs that cannot utilize the same molds. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,561 Schnabel, Jr. which discloses changing a cloth ring on a glass sheet heating furnace.
After forming, heat strengthening or tempering can be performed by rapid cooling at a quench section between lower and upper quench modules thereof and may have provision for transferring the glass sheet during such cooling by blowing a greater amount of gas upwardly so as to permit the associated quench ring that carries the glass sheet to move back to the heated forming station in preparation for the next cycle. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,432 McMaster et al.
All of the above cited patents are hereby incorporated by reference.